


Torture And It's Aftermath

by Fandom_Girl_8D



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Girl_8D/pseuds/Fandom_Girl_8D
Summary: Logan gets captured and tortured by the orange side. The others rescue him but he didn't come through it unscathed.I hope you like this, KittyKatt and happy birthday!!!!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Torture And It's Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catico/gifts).



Lucas watched Logan and the other sides making a video with Thomas, he never got invited to make videos. An evil smile spread across his lips as a plan to finally be listened to formulated in his mind. 

Lucas waited until a little while after the video was over and Logan was relaxing in his room before paying him a little visit. 

Lucas appeared in his brothers room and Logan jumped out of his chair, before he could even say anything, Lucas attacked him and knocked him out, bringing him back to his room and strapping him down to the operation table. He quickly changed into Logan's clothes and headed out to the living room to see the other sides.

"Hiya, Kiddo! Want a cookie?" Patton greeted, Lucas grimaced but didn't break character. 

"Cookies are highly unhealthy, Patton. So no, I would not like one." Lucas replied.

None of the other sides were out in the living room, so he headed back to his room, figuring the logical side would be awake by then.

Logan was struggling against his restraints when Lucas got back, "the more you struggle, the tighter they get~" Lucas sang, giggling. 

"What is your plan, Insanity?" Logan asked.

"Always right to the point with you, Logic. Though it should be obvious. You've had the spotlight long enough, it's my turn!" Lucas answered. 

"How did you escape? We locked you away years ago." Logan asked. 

"I thought you were supposed to be smart? Nothing can hold me, not forever anyway. Sooner or later I'll always get out." Lucas turned away from Logan and grabbed the table, bringing it closer on top of the table there were several knifes, scalpels, nails, and a medical drill, along with several lighters.   
Logan's eyes widened at the sight, "oh don't worry, this is only half of what I'm going to use on you." Lucas said starting to heat up one of the nails.

~

Logan had been acting strangely even since the last video, Roman thought he was the only person who had noticed, until Thomas mentioned it. "Is Logan ok? He seems a bit...off." Thomas asked after Logan had left.

Roman, Patton and Virgil said that they too had noticed but none of them knew why he was acting strangely. 

"I..don't think it's Logan.." Janus said, and everyone looked at him in confusion, everyone except Remus who seemed to understand what Janus was talking about.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's Logan, who else would he be?" Virgil asked skeptically.

"He..has a brother: Insanity. We locked him away years ago, but he's somehow gotten out." Janus explained. 

"Why did nobody tell me about him until now?" Thomas asked.

"Only a few of us knew about him. Logan didn't want you to know about him unless something like this happened." Janus told him.

"Alright, how do we find the real Logan?" Roman asked, ready to go on a rescue mission.

"Oh, so you've finally figured it out, have you?" a voice said from Logan's usual spot, there stood the Logan lookalike, but after a few seconds he changed, his clothing becoming shredded and dirty, his glasses cracking slightly and becoming bent and askew, and his tie turned orange. Insanity loosened his tie almost seeming to purposefully mess it up. "Lucus Insanity, at your service." He said, mock bowing.

"What have you done with Logan?" Roman asked, pulling out his katana.

"Oh, nothing much~" Lucas giggled. 

"If you've hurt I swear to god I'll kill you!" Roman said, surprising himself with how angry he was. Lucas just laughed and disappeared. "Where did he go?" Roman asked.

"I think I know but we need a plan before we go rescue Logan." Janus answered.

They made a plan and soon they were walking down the dark side hallway. Roman could think nothing other that he needed to rescue Logan. Why did he care for him so much? Was he just overprotective? No, there was something more. Did he like Logan? No that couldn't be it. Could it? 

~

Logan lay on the table. Everything hurt. It hurt so much. He tried to focus on something, anything other then the pain, but all he could think about was Roman, would he ever see him again? Would he ever see anyone again? Or was this where he would stay for the rest of Thomas' life, being tortured by Lucas everyday. His mind wandered back to Roman, he missed him more then anyone else, though he had no idea why. They hadn't been particularly close, he should miss Patton or Virgil more, they were who was close to, not Roman.

Did Logan have feeling for the creative side? No he couldn't. It was true that he did indeed have feelings, he could not have feelings for Roman. ...right? 

Before he could think or it any longer the door slammed open, Logan flinched, thinking it was Lucas back to torture him some more. 

"Logan!" Romans voice called. His bonds were soon cut and Romans face appeared above him, "can you stand?" Roman asked him. Logan shook his head, already knowing his voice wouldn't work if he tried to speak. "Alright, I'll carry you then, are you ok with that?" Logan nodded and Roman picked him up. Logan winced when pain once more shot through him, "sorry." Roman told him gently. 

Roman carried Logan bridal style and Logan lay his head on his chest, feeling safe in the creative sides arms, he soon drifted off to sleep.

~

It had been three days since Logan had been rescued, everyone was on their guard, ready for if Lucas showed back up again, but so far no one had seen him. Logan was still resting as he had been severely injured and had barely gotten any rest for the entire two weeks he had been gone. 

Logan wasn't getting a lot of sleep though, he was plagued with nightmare about what had happened to him. He woke up screaming every night, and on the fifth night Roman heard. Roman ran across the hall to Logan's room to check on him, katana in hand in case Lucas was trying to kidnap him again.

When he opened the door to the logical sides bedroom he found him sitting up in his bed, he was shaking and sweating heavily. Roman quickly headed over and sat down next to the other side. 

"Can I touch you?" Roman asked softly. Logan looked up, fear in his eyes from the nightmare, he nodded and Roman gently hugged him. Logan slowly calmed down and leaned farther into Romans touch, eventually falling back to sleep in Romans arms.

Roman didn't get up, not wanting to disturb Logan, he just stayed there, watching the sleeping side for any sign that he was having another nightmare, but he looked to be sleeping peacefully.  
Logan was actually rather adorable when he slept, Roman realized. Roman soon drifted off to sleep, still holding Logan in his arms.

~

They were making another video, Logan wasn't contributing very much to the conversation, and no one tried to get him to help. But then Remus showed up and decided to make Thomas and the sides think about something very similar to what had happened to Logan which caused him to have a panic attack. Virgil helped him to calm down and then Roman took him back to his room. 

Roman held him gently in his arms, Logan clung to him to him tightly, as if scared that Roman would leave him alone. "He tortured me. He cut me and stabbed me and burned me and drilled into me." Logan started.

"You don't have to tell me, Lo." Roman told him, he didn't want Logan to relive those memories.

"I want to, I need to talk about it with someone." Logan said his voice soft, "He appeared in my room and knocked me out, I woke up on that table, strapped down so I couldn't move. He heated up long metal nails and stabbed then into me, he cut me with knifes and scalpels, skinning me alive. He drilled into me, making sure it was as painful as possible. He broke my fingers one by one and injected me with drugs that only made the pain worse. It was horrible! I don't want to go back there." Logan said, he was now crying into Romans shirt. 

"We're going to find him and lock him away again, he'll never escape again, he'll never again hurt you, I promise." Roman told him. Logan just buried his face in Romans chest, sobbing. Roman comforted him.

~

Six months had passed and Lucas had indeed been found and locked away again. Logan still had scars, both mentally and physically, and he still had nightmares but they were a lot less frequent and Roman was always there to comfort him, because even though Logan was doing better both sides found that they couldn't sleep without each other. 

They were cuddling in bed, just enjoying each others company when Logan suddenly spoke, "I think I'm in love with you." Logan's voice was quiet and full of uncertainty. 

Roman stared and Logan in shock, "what did you just say?" he asked.

"I-I think I'm in love with you. I started to realize when Lucas had me and you were the only thing I could think of other then the pain. You were also the side I missed the most." Logan said.

Roman smiled and lifted Logan's chin so he could look him in the eye, "I love you, too, Logan. May I kiss you?" Roman asked. 

Logan nodded and Roman gently pressed his lips to Logan's. After a moment they pulled away.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Roman asked. Logan smiled and said yes, they kissed again.

~~~~~

Word count: 1,638


End file.
